This invention relates to a new weatherstrip product for automotive vehicles and for other weatherstripping applications and to a novel method of making the weatherstrip product. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel weatherstrip product which includes a low friction surface coating thereon, which is economical to produce, and which possesses markedly improved anti-squeak and ice release properties.
In the past there have been significant problems associated with the usage of weatherstripping products in the automotive vehicle field due to poor performance characteristics in the areas of ice release and/or anti-squeak conditions. Problems in the area of ice release occur under extreme cold or winter usage conditions for the weatherstripping product wherein the weatherstrip is applied between a support member of the vehicle and another moving frame or flange member of the vehicle, such that when the flange member is repeatedly moved or opened relative to the stationary positioned weatherstrip, the ice formation between the two causes peeling, breaking, or fracture of the weatherstrip product relative to its support member or relative to the weatherstrip itself. Numerous attempts have been made to solve these ice release problems in the past, however, earlier attempted solutions have not been successful. The anti-squeak characteristics of a weatherstrip product are important in those applications, for example, where the weatherstrip is positioned between a stationary support member and another flange or frame member, or glass member, with this secondary member being either of the stationary type or of a type which is moved relative to the support member which holds the weatherstrip. Under such conditions and during normal vehicle flexing conditions there are often times created a situation wherein the usage of previous weatherstrip products caused a noticeable squeaking sound, which is of course detrimental or offensive to persons using the vehicle. Past attempts to solve such squeaking characteristics associated with the usage of weatherstrip products have either not been successful or have been very uneconomical to put into effect.
Accordingly it is primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved weatherstripping product which is economical to produce and which acts to overcome the problems noted above.
Another object of the present of the invention is to provide a new and improved weatherstrip product and a novel method of making same.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new weatherstrip product which includes a surface coating thereon which exhibits markedly improved adhesion properties without the usage of VOC ladened primers (e.g. primers containing trichloroethane, etc.).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new weatherstrip product which is economical to produce and which does not require the usage of any primer coatings prior to the application of a low friction coating thereon, which weatherstrip product possesses markedly improved ice release characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new weatherstrip product and economical method of producing same which possesses excellent adhesion properties and anti-squeak properties.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.